


Happy House Hunting

by MarcellaEReeves



Series: PoliceOfficerShiro - SchoolTeacherKeith AU! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Keith wants something but he won't talk about it, M/M, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Rough Sex, School Teacher Keith (Voltron), they are going to be sexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaEReeves/pseuds/MarcellaEReeves
Summary: School teacher Keith and Police officer Shiro's house hunting doesn't go as well as hoped, so Keith finds another way to vent his frustrations, without Shiro's knowledge.





	Happy House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory: Shiro is an officer that handles a police dog, and he came to Keith's school to show the kiddies what a police dog does at work all day. Keith was teaching the class and they both were just "hnng" for each other. They want to live together but Shiro's work patterns are erratic and Keith doesn't have a car, he cycles to school, so he lives quite close. Keith's apartment is too small for a Shiro and a police dog, so they need a house with a yard. They're trying to find that house, so they can spend more time together than the weekends.
> 
> This is a birthday gift for my beautiful waifu [King Bairu](https://kingbairu.tumblr.com/) and her art is wonderful and you should check her out o v o)b

Keith was looking at houses.   
  
More specifically, Keith was looking around an open house, with Shiro’s fingers tapping at his waist. An irritating habit that he only seemed to have when his hands were on Keith’s skin.  
  
In fact, Shiro only seemed to stop touching him when it was to steal another cookie, (freshly baked, for that “Welcome home” smell, the realtor had explained) returning his arm around Keith’s waist after he’d inhaled it.  
  
Those poor cookies, and that poor realtor, who’d seemed flirtatious when Shiro had asked for the first cookie, but still hadn’t figured out how to tell a six-foot-four, two-hundred-and-ten-pound man made purely of muscle “No more” by the sixth.  
  
With a sigh, Keith closed the pamphlet listing the house’s specs. What had seemed like an attractive proposition on paper had turned out to be cold and unwelcoming in person. Where his own apartment’s open plan-design had made the place feel cosy, this just seemed overly large. (Though by “open-plan”, his apartment had actually meant “one room with a separate bathroom”. This seemed more like the genuine article.)  
  
Plus there would be no time again in this house’s life it would have this many people in it if Keith and Shiro purchased it. If it felt too spacious now, Keith wouldn’t want to find out just how loudly they could rattle around it with just the two of them and a dog.  
  
Shiro nodded at the silent statement, before adding a ‘Let me just get another cookie and we can go.’ Which turned out to be three cookies, and probably would have been more had there been more than three cookies on the plate at the time. Half a bag of frozen cookie disks eaten and still no sale. That poor, poor realtor.  


  
—

 

The cookies had been completely destroyed by the time they got home, even though Keith wasn’t sure how safe it was for them that the person driving balanced two cookies on his thigh while eating the third. One hand on the steering wheel. Though it was a large thigh, pure muscle, he’d supposed they’d be safe. 

Said thigh was now home to his laptop, though Keith couldn’t say it was as safe as the cookies, now they were behind closed doors. Keith’s apartment was nice, but not as nice as Shiro’s house. And if Shiro’s house were closer to school there wouldn’t be a problem.   
  
‘What about this one?’  
  
The house on the laptop was nice too, if the passing glance he’d given it was accurate, but still not what he wanted right now. Not when he was being dethroned by some pile of junk he’d barely been able to afford as an undergrad and yet was still somehow clinging for life. Actually, the more he looked at it, the more he hated it.  
  
With a final frown, Keith lifted the computer right from Shiro’s lap before replacing it with his own weight. His legs spread slightly further than comfortable to accommodate Shiro’s sheer width, and Keith smirked at it, beginning to toy with his collar. Shiro instantly placed his arms around him, enclosing his waist.

‘I’ve had enough of looking at houses for now. I want to do something else.’

It quirked Shiro’s interest, brows raising as Keith met his gaze under coquettishly long eyelashes.

‘Oh? What did you have in mind?’ 

A silly question, they both knew what he had in mind. Keith looked away, tapping a hand to his mouth while he thought before purposefully licking the tip of his finger. The swallow from the man under him was loud enough Keith knew he’d been seen, and it almost made him smirk when he saw how wide Shiro’s eyes had gotten.

‘Something fun, maybe a game?’ 

Shiro nodded distractedly in agreement, the arms bracketing his waist tightening slightly.

‘I want to play a game.’ There was a new rough edge to his voice that pooled in Keith’s stomach like molten lava, and he leaned down to press a kiss against Shiro’s mouth, fingers gripping against the rough skin of his jaw. Before Shiro could hold him in place he broke the kiss, using his grip to stop the older man chasing him.

‘Come and get me then.’   
  
The instant his challenge was uttered he raced off the couch, using his legs to spring backwards just as Shiro’s arms started to close. Where Shiro was built for power, he was made with speed in mind, and so he used it, long legs sprinting away as soon as his feet hit the floor. He lost precious moments as his socks slid against the hardwood flooring, and Shiro made another desperate grab for his arms, but he jerked them away as he turned. He might have lost traction a little in the beginning, but Shiro still needed to get up out of the couch, there was still time.  
  
The rules of this game were simple: wind Shiro up enough that he would attack Keith and pin him down. Perhaps those weren’t the actual rules, but those were the ones Keith played by. All too often Shiro was happy to lie back and be ridden, cooing _“You’re so beautiful like this”_ and _“You’re doing great baby”_ , which Keith didn’t mind, and he couldn’t deny the rush of power he got from having Shiro whimpering under him. But there was a wild animal buried inside Shiro, something dangerous and powerful, and today he wanted to let it out.  
  
He’d almost scrambled to the top of the stairs when firm fingers wrapped around his ankle and tugged. He twisted around, aiming a kick at Shiro’s face to free himself, but that ankle was grabbed too, and he yelped as he was dragged down a step.  
  
In a single movement, he was hauled over Shiro’s shoulder, fear taking his breath away a little as he saw how steep the staircase was. There was a firm hand splayed on his back and the other around… _both_ his ankles now, and he knew Shiro wouldn’t drop him… but he still waited until he’d been taken to the landing before resuming his wriggling.  
  
Just as he managed to pull a leg free to kick he was thrown backwards onto a bed he hadn’t been sure was there, clawing through the air to catch anything that could break his fall. Shiro let out a low chuckle.  
  
‘Guess I win.’

‘I guess you do.’ Keith let his legs relax, turning his pose into something a little more debauched. Shiro noticed, eyes darkening and jaw firming. Keith might not have made it to the bedroom first, but it didn’t mean he was about to give up. Shiro was still entirely too restrained. 

So he planted a sock covered foot on Shiro’s hip and kicked, intending to use the momentum to roll backwards and off the other side of the bed. Instead, he got grabbed and pulled down by his belt, pinned under Shiro’s not inconsiderable weight with a small _‘oof’._

‘You know I’m trained on how to apprehend suspects, right? People who don’t want to be captured?’ Still too controlled. Keith tried to ignore the gentle kisses being placed behind his ear and instead ground the corner of his hip up into roughly the area of Shiro’s crotch, knowing his mark had hit its intended target when the breathing above him hitched.

‘I’ve just been going easy on you, old man.’

He knew his words had their intended effect when his whole body was lifted by his belt strap and he was flipped over. Shiro was instantly on him, using his weight and hands to force him into the mattress, a dangerous gleam in his eyes that had Keith’s throat constricting and his jeans tightening. Where he’d had movement in his arms he now had none, wrists crossed and held with one hand while the other drew sinful lines across his torso. 

Seemingly having had enough of Keith’s shirt, Shiro lifted him, pulling it off, followed by doing the same to his own. No matter how often they saw each other shirtless, it was still like the first time, running palms and fingers along bony ribs and hardened muscles, and before long Shiro had his mouth on Keith’s chest, blunt teeth pulling at his flesh and making him arch and whimper.   
  
Desperate for contact he dragged himself against Shiro’s hip, but it only seemed to remind the other man that they were still only partially undressed. With practised efficiency his belt was unbuckled and pulled free, the sound of leather snapping coiled his thoughts into something sinful that turned his mouth dry. He swallowed, eyes flitting from Shiro’s own to the belt and back, and Shiro smirked as he understood.

Keith was lifted, jeans and underwear pulled away in two sharp movements ’Maybe next time, princess.’

The nickname was unappreciated, so before Shiro could remove the rest of his own clothes Keith wrapped his legs around the man, grabbing with one and sliding the other high in between Shiro’s legs, grinding up. It couldn’t have been entirely pleasant, because, despite the low whine he made, Shiro took his legs and spread them, kneeing onto the bed and settling between. 

Now he has the chance to, Keith let his hands skate across the planes of Shiro’s body, a sharp inhale his reward after his fingernails found a particularly sensitive area under his ribs. He’d have to remember that in the future. Shiro might have been making moves to remove his clothing, but he was still too focused, and maybe he could have kept Keith settled with the gaze he was levelling at him, if Keith wasn’t so focused on getting what he wanted.

Instead of thumbing Shiro’s nipples to hardness, he twisted them. 

The reaction was instant. Shiro made a nasty sound before grabbing both of Keith’s wrists and pinning them with a single hand again. He strained against his bonds, irritating Shiro further and smirking at how his brow furrowed. The kisses he was offered were returned with bites, so Shiro moved to suck and kiss his neck, pressing their heat together and stealing whimpers from him.

The police training must have made Shiro especially patient, he mused. The other men Keith had been with would have been inside him by now. But Shiro seemed intent on dragging out every noise he knew how to make, and some he didn’t, without even getting his hands wet. 

‘So are you going to do anything other than drool on me?’

He got the message, backing off and frowning, before sitting up and dragging Keith with him by the hand still on his wrists. He opened the drawer beside their bed to get the lube and a condom, finally hard but still focused, and Keith licked his bottom lip before sinking his teeth into the hand that held him.   
  
Finally, _finally,_ Shiro got rougher with him, fisting his hand in Keith’s hair and yanking him back to deliver a nasty bite under Keith’s jaw. Pain flashed through the area that had him whining, and from the harsh suck that Shiro parted with, he knew he’d be bruising.

‘You jerk! How am I supposed to hide this on Monday?’

‘You should have thought of that before you bit me. I thought you taught your kids not to do that.’ His voice is low and dangerous against Keith’s ear, hand still in his hair but mercifully the other has released his wrists. He hears a cap popping open between his legs.  
  
‘Usually, they’re not mouthing at me like dog- _ah!_ ’  
  
Because Shiro pushed two fingers inside him, almost simultaneously. He watches Keith as he stretches him open, fixing him with a hand and with his eyes.  
  
‘You can take this.’  
  
It’s not a question, because they both know it’s true, and a shiver runs up Keith’s spine that has nothing to do with the temperature of the lube. His nerves hum with the electric thrill of warning, finally a prisoner to Shiro’s will. There’s no harshness in Shiro’s words, only ownership. He owns the way Keith bucks up into his fingers as he twists them, steel grey drinking in every writhe and moan he can drag out.

The hand in Keith’s hair is removed, instead going to open the condom. ’I’d make you put this on me, but since you’ve proven you can’t be trusted not to bite anymore…’ In a few quick motions the condom was on, lubed with Shiro kneeing his legs wider to accommodate him. Instinctively Keith pressed the balls of his feet to Shiro’s back. 

An arm was pressed under his back, scooping him up with the other reaching between their legs to guide close. A hint of something passes between them momentarily, a gentle confirmation contrasting with the heat they were sharing, before Shiro pressed inside and Keith lost himself to it.

In everything he is, Shiro is big. His car, his dog, even his phone. And especially his dick, and it has Keith whimpering slightly. He’d been prepared, but time erases the pain of memories, and Shiro is slow to begin, waiting until Keith’s breathing steadies and he adjusts before snapping his hips to resume their game. His hands are once again taken from him, and Keith can’t lie and say he doesn’t love it. Loved being fucked and used by Shiro. Only by Shiro. Held in such a way that he can’t do anything more than complain and buck up against Shiro’s stomach to find friction that makes the other man chuckle.

Low and dark.

‘This is what happens when you bite people Keith. You get punished.’

It’s infuriating beyond belief. 

It’s also exactly what he’d been hoping for, Shiro panting wet against his skin, moans more like growls. Firm hips rutting into him like a jackhammer. And all Keith could do was accept it.

‘Fuck, Keith,’

The way he was pinned made the air between them too hot, with Shiro’s breath ragged against his neck. Every movement was heaven laced with agony, Shiro just on the right side of rough. Keith loved it like this, with his hip held high in a bruising grip and Shiro barely restraining himself. He loved feeling enclosed and boxed-in, protected from the world by the man he loved.

Eventually, when Shiro’s breathing was beginning to stutter and Keith had received almost too much torture his hands were released, and they immediately went to his dick, jerking frantically and making Shiro breathily laugh against his shoulder before he froze and whined as he came. If Keith didn’t have bruises before he certainly would have them now, and Shiro’s fingernails digging into him finally tipped him over, arching and gasping and crying. 

Matted and sweating Shiro kissed him, and Keith returned it without any more bites as they both breathed open-mouthed through their recoveries. When he finally pulled away, the air chilled his wet skin, release itching against him and he grimaced.   
  
Shiro smiled at him, and fondness curled over Keith’s frame like a blanket chasing away the chill. Even so messy and gross he still loved this man, and he took the hand that was offered to him to lift off the bed. Soreness had made its home in his lower back and he wouldn’t be forgetting it for a few days. Still, they had to make the most of their weekends together.

‘Lets go get cleaned up.’

 

—

 

Which was easier to say than to do. A romantic suggestion that sharing a bath together was, but it meant he was down by the faucet, cold water dripping onto his back from the leaking tap, whilst both of Shiro’s legs were hanging over the edge. 

‘Well…’ Shiro spoke like he was trying to be serious, but failing to hold back the twitching at the corners of his lips. ‘at least we can add “a bigger bathtub” to the house shopping list. So that’s a positive.’

Keith splashed water towards him with all the venom he could muster, and when his elbow hit the side of the tiny bath it finally broke Shiro out into laughter. 

A bigger bathtub. It was something.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this was my first attempt at something closer to porn, I might just... stick with the smutty/erotica format I've got going on... D n D;
> 
> If you liked this, please consider leaving me a comment!
> 
> And I have a [Tumblr](https://marcellaereeves.tumblr.com/) so come say hi, I don't bite!


End file.
